Un conseil, n'ayez aucune fierté
by HeyBobby
Summary: Un sage conseil que j'aurais dû suivre... Je ne peux rien me permettre, aucun caprice, aucune volonté. Heureusement, je ne suis pas de nature égoïste mais j'ai mon amour propre... Chaque jour un peu plus malmené par cet être sans coeur que j'aime tant...
1. Chapitre 1

**Petits mots de l'auteur ****: **Hey ! A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop en quoi va se transformer cette fic, si elle sera longue ou non... Je verrai, selon mon inspiration. Les premiers dialogues sont ceux de l'épisode 01 du manga, donc ne soyez pas surpris, ensuite cela sortira tout droit de mon imagination. En tout cas, bonne lecture.

**Couple ****: **Eiri Y. et Shuichi S.

**Disclamer ****: **Ce ne sont pas mes persos.

Narration

_Pensées_

*lieu et action*

* * *

**Un conseil, n'ayez aucune fierté**

**Chapitre 1**

Alongé sur le canapé du salon, Shuichi pensait à la personne qui malgré sa froideur était la seule à réchauffer son coeur...

_Cela fait maintenant presque un an que je vis avec toi mon beau blond... On peut pas dire que tu m'aies facilité la tâche. _

_Flash back_

Il faisait nuit. Shuichi marchait seul dans un parc… Il relisait sa chanson quand le vent lui enleva des mains.

- Ah non ! Stop !

Il courut après et s'aperçut que ses paroles avait été rattrapées par un grand homme blond.

- C'est toi qui as écrit ça ?

- Ou…oui

- *Méprisant* C'est pire que ce que ferait un collégien. Tu ne devrais pas essayer d'écrire des chansons d'amour… *Marche puis s'arrête à sa hauteur* Tu n'as absolument aucun talent. Abandonne.

_Tu n'as aucun talent. Abandonne. Tu n'as aucun talent. Abandonne. Tu n'as aucun talent. Abandonne…_

- *S'effondre* T'avais besoin de me dire ça de cette façon !

//

Shuchi n'arrêtait pas de penser aux événements de la veille. Il revoyait inlassablement cet étrange blond… Il le hantait…

- *Murmure* Il avait tellement de charme…

Il marchait dans la rue sous la pluie quand les conversations des passants l'interpellèrent.

- Oh quelle belle voiture !

- Quoi une voiture étrangère ?

Reconnaissant le conducteur, il se jeta sous ses roues.

- STOP !

La voiture s'arrêta juste devant lui. L'homme de la veille en sortit.

- Si tu veux te suicider, choisis une autre voiture. Abruti.

//

Pour une raison inconnue à Shuichi, l'homme mystérieux le ramena chez lui.

- Tiens, une serviette.

- Merci…

Bam. L'homme blond lui lança la serviette en pleine face, puis partit s'ouvrir une canette de bière.

- *Hésitant* Hé… Tu as quelque chose contre moi ?

- Evidemment ! Tu as presque abimé ma voiture !

- *Choqué* Je ne parle pas de ça ! Il…il y a quelques jours, on s'est rencontré dans le parc.

- *Cassant* M'en souviens pas.

- Tu t'en souviens pas ? Après tout ce que tu m'as dit ?

- *Détourne la conversation* Tu veux te suicider ? Ou tu m'en veux particulièrement ? Alors gamin ?

- *Outré* Mon nom est Shindo Shuichi et pas « gamin »…

- Ca ne fait aucune différence pour moi. Tu ne ressembles pas à quelqu'un… d'assez délicat pour se suicider.

- *Rougis* Je…je voulais juste te voir à nouveau.

- Je vois… Est-ce que mes commentaires t'ont tant affecté ? Cette chanson stupide ?

- Oui… *Illumination* Hé ! Tu m'as dit que tu ne t'en souvenais pas !

- J'ai menti imbécile. Comment aurais-je pu oublier…ces paroles si minables.

Coup de poignard.

- « Minables, minables » tu dis ça mais…

- Essaie de comprendre. Quand je dis que tu n'as aucun talent, c'est aucun !

Nouveau coup de poignard.

//

Shuchi repensait sans cesse à ce mystérieux inconnu. Ses mots lui revenaient, passaient en boucle dans sa tête… Comment un homme pouvait-il être si cruel ?

Le lendemain, il reconnut cette voix qui répétait ces paroles si blessantes dans son esprit à la télé… Il découvrit alors son identité et se précipita chez lui.

Il allait sonner quand une voix maintenant familière l'interpella.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Humm… Tu voulais tant me revoir ?

- *Offusqué* Pour qui tu te prends ? Je suis ici pour te défier ! Je me fous de savoir si tu es un auteur ou autre, mais tu devrais au moins écouter ma chanson !

Soudain, une femme poussa la porte de l'immeuble.

- Eiri ! Attends un peu ! Eiri ! *Se retourne vers Shuichi* Qui est ce garçon ?

Eiri l'ignora, il s'approcha de Shuichi et enlaça ses épaules.

- *Mielleux* Bon, allons-y Shuichi.

- *Surpris* Hein ? Heu…

- J'ai un rendez-vous avec lui aujourd'hui. Regarde, n'est-il pas mignon ?

- *Se frustre* Qui…qui est mignon ?

- *Ignore* On ne peut rien y faire, Shuichi est si têtu. *Le serre un peu plus et roucoule* C'est ce qui te rend si mignon, non ? *D'une voix menaçante et assez basse pour que seul Shuichi l'entende* Si tu parles je te tue !

- *Effrayé* Hii…

- Je vois… Il est plus important que moi à tes yeux ?

- *Sans appel* Exactement.

Les deux jeunes gens se défièrent du regard, avant que la jeune femme ne renonce en murmurant un « Imbécile » avant de partir.

- Tu penses que ça ira de la laisser partir ?

- *Le lâche* Oui.

- Mais c'est mal ! Tu as sûrement blessé ses sentiments !

- Elle doit en effet être en colère. Mais ça ne te va pas ? Tu n'es pas heureux ?

- *Se crispe* Que veux-tu dire ?

- *Sûr de lui* N'es-tu pas attiré par moi ?

- *Surpris*…

- Alors ? Quand est ton concert ?

- *D'une voix sans vie* Le 17 à Zeep Tokyo.

- *Voix douce* Tu voudrais que je vienne ? Et que j'écoute cette chanson d'amour minable ?

- …

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas le nier. Ou alors n'es-tu pas à ce point attiré par moi ?

- *Reprend ses esprits* Non !

- *Méprisant* Désolé. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas mon truc de traîner avec d'autres mecs. *Rentre dans l'immeuble*

- *Serre le point* Attends ! _Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça !_

Eiri l'ignora et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

- Hé ! Attends !

Eiri faisait comme s'il n'existait pas et appuya sur le bouton de son étage. Shuichi courut et se faufila entre les portes de l'ascenseur.

- Qui t'a dit de venir à mon concert ? Ne te méprends pas là-dessus… Dire autant de mal de ma chanson ! En comprends-tu au moins le sens ? Si tu crois que c'est si mauvais, tu pourrais laisser tomber. Pourquoi as-tu dit tout ça ? Pourquoi as-tu dis des choses si provocantes ?

Eiri se retourna ce qui arrêta net Shuichi. Il le fixait intensément.

- *D'une vois faible* Ca suffit…

Eiri avançait vers Shuichi qui reculait, mais très vite il fut stopper par la paroi de l'ascenseur.

- *Lassé* Tu m'énerves avec tes « Pourquoi, Pourquoi ? »… Il me disait toujours la même chose. Mais toi, pourquoi le fais-tu ? Pourquoi continues-tu à venir me voir ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

Eiri le fixait droit dans les yeux puis craqua.

- Et merde…

Il s'approcha doucement du visage de Shuichi et l'embrassa.

//

De retour chez lui, Shuichi s'interrogeait beaucoup sur ce geste…

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Quand Eiri le jeta après qu'il ait essayé d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, il se sentit profondément blessé. Il voulait simplement essayer de l'aider, alors pourquoi le rejeter si violement ?

C'est déprimé qu'il se rendit sur scène. Il débuta sa chanson, quand soudain il le vit. Tout au fond de la salle de concert, adossé au mur, fumant négligemment une cigarette, il le fixait. Shuichi se stoppa, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de reprendre si Ryuchi Sakuma, son idole, n'était pas venu à son secours.

Le soir, il retourna chez Eiri. Il lui demanda pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il venu ? Eiri approcha lentement la main de son visage et essuya une larme au coin de l'œil de Shuichi.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne te comprends pas…

- C'est moi qui ne te comprends pas. Que veux-tu réellement ?

Puis Eiri l'embrassa.

_Ce que je veux ? Toi…_

* * *

**Voilà. Juste un petit chapitre pour introduire ma fic qui reprend le début du manga. Le prochain dévira beaucoup plus, mais pour le commencement, j'ai préféré garder l'histoire d'origine. Voilà. Une petite review ?**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Une première nuit merveilleuse mais également amère… Je n'eus même pas le loisir de m'endormir sur le torse finement musclé de mon nouvel amant que je fus jeté dehors sans ménagement… Mais ça ne faisait rien, j'étais heureux… _

_Malheureusement, j'ai vite déchanté… A vrai dire, je l'aime plus que tout mais… je sature un peu. Yuki est une personne épouvantable à vivre. Chaque jour il s'enferme dans son bureau pendant des heures et me laisse dépérir sur le canapé à ne rien faire, il a débranché les haut-parleurs de la chaîne-hifi et de la télé, je faisais apparemment trop de bruit à son goût… Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, dès que j'entends de la musique je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je monte le son et commence à chanter à tue-tête, je rentre dans une sorte de transe... Mais allez lui dire ça… Enfin, bref, j'ai beau faire tout les efforts du monde, je ne suis qu'une personne envahissante qui lui sert juste de défouloir quand il veut bien sortir de sa caverne… Pendant longtemps j'ai vécu avec, il était même limite « gentil » parfois, une petite attention par-ci par-là… Il venait à mes concerts, les regardait à la télé, sortait de son bureau pour m'enlacer, m'embrassait le front pensant que je dormais… Plein de petites choses surement insignifiantes pour les couples « normaux », mais nous étions loin d'être ce genre de couple. Je rayonnais de plaisir dans ces moments là, rien ne pouvait plus m'atteindre._

_Mais ces preuves d'affections se firent de plus en plus rares… Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je ne l'ai pas entendu m'appeler par mon nom… Je n'ai plus droit qu'à des « imbécile », « gamin »… Nos ébats ce font plus violents et ne servent qu'à le satisfaire, j'ai parfois vraiment l'impression d'être un trou à boucher… Bah, ça me dégoute. C'est vraiment un enfoiré celui-là, je ne sais plus comment j'ai réussi à m'immiscer chez lui, mais ce fut une grave erreur… Je ne sais même pas s'il me considère comme un être humain… Avec des sentiments, une sensibilité, un amour propre et une fierté… Mais je crois bien que pour vivre avec lui il ne faut pas posséder ce genre de « choses »._

_Mais là, vraiment, je sature… J'en ai marre, je pète un câble… Non mais vraiment, il me prend pour qui ? Comment a-t-il osé me faire ça ? Il m'a tout bonnement oublié ! Oui, oublié, là, dans ce froid glacial ! Je l'ai attendu des heures et des heures devant l'aéroport, au lieu où il était censé venir me chercher… Hiro m'avait proposé de me ramener mais je pensais vraiment que Yuki viendrait au moins me chercher, il me l'avait promis… Et comptez sur moi pour avoir fait en sorte qu'il ne l'oublie pas… Et bien si apparemment. Finalement, j'ai fait du stop pour rentrer. Une fille très sympa a eu pitié de moi, j'étais mort de froid… Je crois qu'elle m'a reconnu mais n'en a rien dit, tant mieux. La célébrité a peut-être des avantages mais aussi de nombreux inconvénients. Surtout quand on est homosexuel et que l'on vit avec l'idole des femmes. J'en ai reçu des menaces de mort de filles hystériques et cinglées, des coups de fil à des heures inimaginables, des pierres lancées en pleine rue, des pots de fleur qui tombent malencontreusement d'une fenêtre… Puis des paparazzis prêts à raconter n'importe quoi pour sortir un scoop le lendemain dans leur magazine… Ca aussi, ça me tape sur le système. Mais ce n'est qu'une goutte d'eau dans un océan… Il m'a oublié… Il m'a abandonné… Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire alors que ça ne devrait pas vraiment m'étonner… Mais je lui faisais confiance, malgré tout je pensais qu'il tenait un peu à moi…_

_Alors, cette fois c'est décidé, je m'en vais ! Il n'était même pas chez nous, enfin, chez lui… lorsque je suis rentré. Je me lève, fais mes valises et ciao la compagnie ! Je l'ai assez attendu. Je me demande s'il remarquera mon absence… Je ne sais pas, peut-être quand soudain il aura une envie… Mais il n'aura qu'à pêcher une belle et plantureuse jeune femme et ça fera l'affaire. Je ne ferai plus de bruit, je ne le dérangerai plus, je n'existerai plus… Je serai parti, loin… Là où il ne me retrouvera pas, s'il me cherchait un jour… Je ne sais même pas s'il connait cette île… Cet îlot plutôt, celui du seul parent qui me reconnait encore comme un membre de sa famille… Ma famille… Encore un sujet sensible… Elle m'a rejeté… Aimer les hommes fait de moi un monstre ne méritant plus sa place en son sein. Ce fut dur à accepter mais je les comprends et ne leur en veux pas. J'ai toujours été le vilain petit canard qui malheureusement, ne se transformera jamais en cygne… _

_Mais, tout de même, je n'arrive pas à le détester… Il s'est incrusté chez moi, il s'est implanté dans mon cœur comme une maladie incurable… Je n'ai pas de traitement, j'emporte cet amour à sens unique avec moi, je le garderai précieusement… Moi, je ne t'oublierai jamais mon Yuki… Depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, tu fais partie intégrante de moi… C'est cruel ce que tu me fais subir, mais je suis une victime amoureuse de son bourreau, malgré les souffrances… Je dois être un peu bête…_

_Je te laisse un mot… Le liras-tu ? Peut-être pas… Je t'y écris mon amour, mais tu le sais déjà… J'y déclare mon départ et t'y fais mes adieux… A vrai dire, il vaut mieux que cela se passe ainsi. Je n'aurai pas eu le courage de partir en ta présence… Au moins, je ne te gênerai plus, j'ai vraiment horreur de ça. J'aurai préféré ne jamais te rencontrer, tu n'aurais pas eu tous ces problèmes de santé et de stress… Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. Mais en même temps j'ai peur de partir. Est-ce que tu t'alimenteras correctement sans que je t'y force ? Viendras-tu te coucher chaque soir bien sagement au lieu de rester somnoler devant ton écran ? Et surtout, prendras-tu bien soin de toi ? Je ne sais pas, en tout cas je l'espère. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais indispensable, tu as bien vécu des années sans moi… Des années sombres, comme moi… Remplies de haine, de douleurs et de peurs… J'ai appris à y faire face mais toi… les démons de ton passé te hantent encore, je le sais bien… Je te laisse seul avec tes cauchemars, c'est plutôt moi qui suis cruel… _

_Pardonne-moi Yuki, je t'aime tu sais, mais je n'ai ni le courage ni la volonté de rester plus longtemps. Alors, adieu mon amour._

_Shindo Shuichi_

* * *

**Et voilà, fin du second chapitre. J'espère que vous avez eu plaisir à le lire. Une petite review peut-être ? **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Deux semaines… Cela fait deux semaines que je suis parti… Je ne me suis pas voilé la face, je savais que ça serait dur… Mais pas autant ! Je…je n'en peux plus. Je n'ai envie de rien, je mange et je dors seulement par nécessité, j'ai perdu le goût de la vie. Lamartine ne s'était pas trompé, « Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé »... Plus rien n'a de sens, n'a de raison d'être. Je me sens si seul… La solitude m'a toujours accompagné mais pas ainsi. Ici, c'est mon cœur qui s'est vidé, qui s'est brisé. De jour en jour, d'heure en heure, elle me ronge… Mon cœur s'effrite puis se brise… Ses morceaux s'éparpillent puis sont piétinés sauvagement… Ce n'est plus la douce caresse du vent que je sens sur ma peau mais celle de ses mains… Ce n'est plus le bleu du ciel que je regarde mais celui de sa chemise préférée… Ce n'est plus l'or de l'astre du jour qui illumine mes journées mais celui de ses yeux… Tu me manques mon Yuki… Tu me manques tellement… _

_Mais je ne peux plus parler de toi qu'au passé… Tu ne fais plus parti de mon présent ni de mon avenir… Sache que je le déplore mais c'est ainsi. Ca n'aurait jamais marché, le feu et la glace ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre. J'avais espéré faire fondre ta carapace mais au final je me suis brûlé les ailes. Mon amour n'atteindra jamais ton armure d'indifférence, je le sais bien. Mais j'ai espéré, chaque jour, j'ai guetté un geste, un signe qui me prouverait une once d'attachement à moi, en vain. Mon destin n'était pas de vivre à tes côtés… _

_Mais, le destin, ça n'existe pas. Les gens font des choix, leur avenir n'est pas tracé. Je ne supporte plus cette solitude, cette absence. Un jour j'ai lu, « Une fois que l'on a dépassé la mesure, il n'y a plus de limites ». Je crois que la mesure, je l'ai franchi depuis longtemps. Il n'y a aucune limite à mon amour pour toi. Ton indifférence, ta froideur à mon égard, je les surmonterai. J'espère seulement que tu me reprendras. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Je suis comme un drogué, j'ai besoin de ma dose quotidienne de toi. _

_Je ne te lâcherai pas jusqu'à que tu cèdes, compte sur moi. Les obstacles de la vie ne m'ont jamais fait peur, ma seule crainte est de te perdre. Je sais que je risque de te déranger, encore. Je sais que tu te seras déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour te satisfaire. Mais cela ne fait rien. Je sais que je ne suis pas important, que je n'ai pas vraiment d'utilité. Mais je sais surtout que je t'aime plus que tout au monde…_

_Cet amour démesuré est suicidaire, insensé mais me permet de vivre et de rêver… Ce beau blond me hante, me transperce et m'assassine chaque nuit avec ses yeux dorés… Je ne supporte plus son absence dans mon lit glacial… Cette glace m'effraie, me paralyse. Contrairement à la sienne qui enflamme mes sens et consume petit à petit mon être. _

_Oui, je vais revenir vers lui, comme toujours. Je suis un morceau de fer inlassablement attiré par un aimant. Je ne peux pas me passer de lui, je le savais bien, mais je suis tout de même parti. J'ai cru être assez fort, j'ai cru surmonter ma peine… Alors pourquoi je me sens encore plus mal ? Je connaissais la réponse mais je me suis tout de même enfui. Et maintenant, je regrette. J'ai tellement peur qu'il m'abandonne encore une fois et qu'il me jette dehors. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse m'oublier, je veux m'inscrire en lui comme lui l'a fait en moi. _

_J'aimerai un jour l'emmener ici, dans ce lieu magique. Mon grand-père est un homme merveilleux, plein de douceur et de joie de vivre. Il me comprend et m'accepte tel que je suis. Il a fait de cet ilot sans intérêt un lieu plein de charme. Un petit coin de paradis où la vie est simple car coupée du monde… Je m'y sens bien, serein… Mais, malgré tout, en l'absence de Yuki, tout perd de sa saveur… J'ai vraiment besoin de le revoir… D'entendre sa voix grave, souvent blessante et rarement chaleureuse mais si enivrante. _

_J'aime Yuki tel qu'il est. Si un jour il devenait sociable et enjoué, je ne le reconnaitrais plus. Ce ne serait plus mon Yuki mais un étranger. On ne peut pas dire qu'il est insensible, il emmagasine beaucoup de choses et perçoit les événements sous un autre aspect seulement. Il exprime ses sentiments à sa manière. C'est une personne complexe et il faut le connaître pour arriver à le comprendre. C'est une personne meurtrie, elle enfouit tout en elle, porte son lourd fardeau seul. Je veux l'aider, je veux alléger sa peine, soulager ses souffrances… J'ai craqué plusieurs fois mais je regrette toujours mon geste. C'est bien la preuve que je ne dois pas le quitter. Je ne dois pas l'abandonner, je sais qu'il ne veut pas de mon aide, il croit que c'est de la pitié… Mais il se trompe, seulement de l'amour et de la compréhension, j'ai porté mon fardeau seul, je ne veux pas qui lui arrive la même chose. Je ferai en sorte qu'il m'accepte, qu'il se repose un peu sur mes frêles épaules. _

_Alors, pour toutes ces raisons, je ravale ma fierté et reviens vers toi… La seule personne qui arrive à peupler mon monde de solitude… _

* * *

**Fin du troisième chapitre. J'espère que la suite continue de vous plaire. Dans le chapitre suivant, il y aura enfin un peu d'action et de dialogue avec notre cher cœur de pierre. Donc, à la prochaine et une petite review serait la bienvenue ^^. **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Je suis enfin là… J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure… Je ne sens plus mes mains, je tremble… J'ai cru que l'avion n'atterrirait jamais… C'était tellement long… Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent… Quelques pas et j'atteindrais ta porte…_

_Bam. Cette porte s'ouvre avec fracas, une jolie blonde en pleurs sort de chez toi… Je savais que tu me remplacerais vite… Ca me fait un peu mal, mais… ce n'est pas grave. Je te comprends, je sais que tu en as besoin, alors je ne t'en veux pas. Elle s'en va en furie, elle ne pensait pas que tu la jetterais ainsi… Elle croyait surement qu'elle te plaisait… Elle se retrouve humiliée, je la plains un peu. _

_Mais peu m'importe, je suis là, si près de toi… J'attends un peu… Je te connais, je sais que tu as besoin de t'en fumer une après… Je veux que nos retrouvailles se passent du mieux possible… Je peux encore patienter un peu. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je frappe. Aucune réponse… C'était prévisible. Je recommence, tu viens m'ouvrir. _

_Mais, dès que tu m'aperçois, tu claques la porte. Heureusement, j'avais prévu le coup. Je la bloque avec ma main… Encore une preuve que je suis un idiot, j'aurais dû la bloquer avec mon pied. Me voilà avec les doigts coincés, commençant à saigner… C'est que tu n'as pas fait semblant de la fermer et avec ma force de moineau impossible de retenir cette porte. Ca fait mal… Je hurle… Je tambourine comme un dingue pour que tu l'ouvres… Je fais tellement de bruit que tu ne peux qu'obtempérer. Mais je ne perds pas le nord, j'en profite pour me glisser à l'intérieur._

_Je me retrouve devant toi, la main en sang en train de geindre comme un gamin… Le pire des scenarios possibles… Je viens lui demander de me reprendre et je suis pire que pathétique… L'horreur, je suis mort de honte mais je ne veux pas m'enfuir, je dois prendre sur moi et l'affronter ! _

_Je cherchais un moyen de lancer la conversation quand il me coupa net dans mes réflexions…_

- Montre-moi ta main.

_Je le regarde comme s'il venait de me parler en langue étrangère… Mais j'obéis par automatisme. Il m'examine soigneusement puis m'entraine dans la salle de bain. Là il plonge ma main sous l'eau, la sèche, la désinfecte et la bande avec soin. Je suis bouche-bée… Je reste comme un abruti, le regardant faire docilement… Je crois qu'il n'a jamais été aussi tendre avec moi… _

_Mais je ne m'emballe pas… C'est juste de la pitié. Ou simplement pour se débarrasser plus vite de moi… En tout cas, ce n'est pas une preuve d'affection. Mes larmes continuent de ruisseler sur mes joues. C'est un mélange de douleur et de tristesse… Je m'en veux, ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Je ne veux pas agir comme un gamin devant lui. Il n'a pas à s'occuper de moi, c'est moi qui devait prendre soin de lui, je suis nul…_

_Une fois sa tâche terminée, il m'observe... Je sais qu'il aime quand mes yeux sont humides… Non pas qu'il aime me voir souffrir, mais lorsque mes iris violettes brillent ainsi, on peut y déceler toute leur beauté. Au bout d'un moment, il essuie du bout des doigts ces larmes incessantes. Je le fixe avec mes yeux de chien battu et il se met à parler…_

- Tu as tenu longtemps cette fois-ci, j'ai presque cru que tu ne reviendrais pas.

- …

- Mais je me doutais que tu craquerais tout de même.

- … Pourquoi ? Tu te crois indispensable ?

- Aurais-je tord ?

- Non…

- Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas trop compris la raison de ton départ.

- *Se lève brusquement* Tu n'as pas compris ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Tu… Tu m'as oublié ! Je t'ai attendu pendant des heures devant l'aéroport pour que tu viennes me chercher ! Au final j'ai du rentrer en faisant du stop ! Et toi tu ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai pété un câble… *Part* Imbécile.

- Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me dire ça ?

- *Se stoppe* …

- Je t'ai manqué pas vrai… *S'approche* Deux semaines sans mes bons soins, ça a dû être long…

- …

- *L'enlace* Alors… Qu'as-tu fais sans moi pendant tout ce temps mon petit Shuichi ?

_Je sais très bien que tu te moques de moi. Que tu t'en fous de ce que j'ai pu ressentir. Mais je n'ai pas la force de lutter. Je veux seulement te savoir près de moi. Entendre ta voix, sentir ton souffle effleurer ma peau… Tu m'as trop manqué pour que je me batte avec toi. _

- La jolie blonde ne t'a pas suffi ?

- *Petit rire* Elle était vraiment nulle…

- Je vois...

_Puis tu me portes jusqu'à ton lit. Mais je sens que ce n'est pas comme les fois précédentes… Tu es… différent… Comme en manque… Tu m'embrasses fiévreusement… Puis tu t'attaques à mon cou. Tu enlèves mes vêtements pour mieux dévorer ma peau… Tu la mordilles puis l'embrasses… Tu titilles mes petits bouts de chair rose car tu sais que j'y suis sensible… Je me laisse complètement aller dans tes bras… Je fais glisser ta chemise, déboutonne ton pantalon pour libérer ton érection déjà bien présente. Je te débarrasse ensuite du reste de tes habits. Tu continues tes bons soins et me procures tant de plaisir… C'est si bon… Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps tu ne m'a pas fait réellement l'amour comme maintenant… Je n'en peux plus, je gémis en m'en briser la voix… Tu me prépares lentement, ce que tu ne faisais plus depuis un moment… Pour enfin entrer en moi… J'explose littéralement… Je rentre dans une sorte de transe… Plus rien n'a d'importance à part ce moment… Plus rien ne peut m'atteindre, ne peut me faire souffrir… Je sens que je vais venir, toi aussi… Alors tu accélères la cadence, tu frappes ce point si sensible en moi pour me procurer tant de plaisir… Je jouis un peu avant toi puis nous nous écroulons dans ce lit… _

_Je suis aux anges… Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris un tel pied ! Je me blottis contre ton torse et fais semblant de dormir. J'en profite, c'est rare que tu me laisses rester dans ton lit. Tu me caresses tendrement les cheveux et chuchotes dans le silence de la nuit… des mots, que je n'aurais jamais imaginé entendre un jour._

- Tu m'as manqué Shuichi… Je ne te le dirais jamais mais je crois que je me suis attaché un peu à toi… Tu es le seul avec qui je peux m'envoyer en l'air comme ça… Tu es le seul à être si sensible et qui devine ce que je veux… Tu es le seul qui me comprenne… Je ne t'ai pas oublié ce jour là… J'ai eu un accident en venant te chercher… J'étais trop pressé de te retrouver… Il me fallait absolument ma dose de toi…

_Ces douces paroles m'amenèrent au septième ciel… Mais je suis tout de même lucide. Je sais que c'est seulement parce que je suis un « bon coup » que je peux rester près de lui… Ca me fait un peu de peine mais d'un autre côté, je lui sers tout de même à quelque chose et c'est amplement suffisant. Au fond, il n'est pas si différent de ceux de mon passé, il cherche juste à passer du bon temps comme ces porcs… Mais lui, je ne l'ai pas rencontré au détour d'une ruelle sombre… Si je suis dans ses bras, ce n'est pas par nécessité mais parce que je l'ai choisi. J'espère seulement qu'il ne trouvera jamais mieux ailleurs… Je t'aime mon Yuki._

* * *

**Suite au prochain chapitre ^^. Je pense que vous l'aurez deviné, Shuichi cache sous son sourire permanent un passé assez douloureux qui malheureusement va bientôt ressurgir… Mais je n'en dis pas plus, vous verrez si vous lisez la suite ! Une petite review pour me donner votre avis ?**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

_Je suis si heureux mon Yuki… Je ne pensais pas arriver à revenir si simplement, tu devais vraiment être en manque. Pouh, je n'ai pas envie de me lever ce matin, mais faut aller bosser. Allez, courage ! Je le retrouverai ce soir. _

La sonnerie de son portable retentit, l'obligeant à sortir du lit.

- Allô.

- Shuichi, c'est Hiro. Tu es rentré ?

- Oui. Je suis chez Yuki.

- Oh… Il t'a repris aussi facilement ?

- Etonnant, je sais.

- Bon, c'est bien que tu sois de retour. On a une soirée de prévue ce soir.

- Quelle genre de soirée ?

- Réception pour promouvoir le nouvel album.

- Ah… Je suis obligé de venir ?

- Et oui mon vieux. Tu croyais encore pouvoir te la couler douce pas vrai. Mais non, les vacances, c'est fini.

- Dommage… Au fait, pourquoi tu m'appelles pour me le dire ? On se voit dans moins de 20 minutes au studio…

- Hé bien, c'est justement pour ça que j'appelle. On ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Donc, on se retrouvera à la soirée.

- Bien. C'est où ?

- A l'hôtel 5 étoiles Kyoko. Sois là vers 18h30.

- Ok. A ce soir.

*Soupire* _Pouh… Je ne verrai pas Yuki alors… Pour une fois que je suis à la maison, il est absent. Bon, on va manger quelque chose…_

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Shuichi repéra un mot sur la table.

_Tiens… C'est l'écriture de Yuki. Il me dit qu'il ne sera pas là ce soir mais… A l'hôtel Kyoko pour la promotion de son nouveau roman. La chance ! Yep ! Je vais le voir finalement… Ahhh, mon Yuki…_

//

A 18h50, Shuichi arriva à l'hôtel.

- Tu es en retard.

- Désolé…

- *Soupire* Je ne devrais plus m'étonner à force. Je ne sais pas si je t'ai déjà vu arriver à l'heure.

- Bon, ça va… Au fait, j'ai appris que Yuki était là aussi !

- Oui, je sais, j'ai vu les affiches.

- Ce n'est pas génial ! Son roman est à peine sorti qu'il est dans le top des ventes…

- *Sarcastique* On se demande pourquoi il a besoin de faire une soirée de promotion…

- Hé…

- Désolé. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je ne l'aime vraiment pas ce type.

- Hiro… Laisse tomber. On est là pour autre chose non ? Si on allait rejoindre le groupe ?

- Ok.

Les heures défilaient. Shuichi n'avait qu'une envie, aller rejoindre son beau blond. Mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait une approche il était assailli par des tonnes de fans, de producteurs etc… Il avait enfin une ouverture quand il se stoppa net, complètement paniqué.

Là, dans la foule, un grand homme brun… Shuichi se mit à trembler, se sentant chanceler il décida d'aller se rafraichir aux toilettes.

_Ce n'est pas vrai… Ce n'est pas vrai… Dites-moi que je rêve ! Pourquoi il faut qu'il soit ici ? Pourquoi lui ? Je me doutais que je risquais de les rencontrer un jour ou l'autre… Mais pas là… Je ne suis pas prêt à subir ça… Merde ! _*Se frappe les joues* _Allez, ressaisis-toi ! Tu ne vas pas laisser ce con te gâcher la soirée ! Allez, inspire… expire… Avec de la chance, il ne me reconnaitra pas…_

Shuichi sortit des toilettes quand il tomba sur Yuki.

- *S'illumine* Oh ! Yuki !

- J'ai appris que tu étais ici…

- *Sourire* Hé ! Ce n'est pas génial de pouvoir se voir pendant notre travail ?

- Mouais…

Yuki se retourna, quelqu'un l'avait hélé juste derrière eux.

- Héhé…

Profitant de ce moment d'inattention, Shuchi lui vola un petit baiser.

- *Enervé* Toi !

- *Rire* A ce soir mon Yuki !

Puis Shuichi repartit. Mais il se languit bien vite de son beau blond. Alors il le chercha. Il finit par le trouver en pleine conversation avec un homme. Il se cacha précipitamment derrière un pilier.

_Oh non ! Pas lui ! La plaie !_

- *Froid* Votre proposition ne m'intéresse pas.

- Humm… Elle est plutôt alléchante je trouve.

- Mon éditeur actuel me convient parfaitement.

- Je vois…

Yuki s'éloignait quand l'homme brun reprit la parole.

- Je me demandais… Vous le payez combien ?

- *Se retourne* Pardon ?

- Le bonbon rose. Je vous ai vu ensemble. Alors, vous le payez combien ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Cher je présume… C'est un met de choix.

- Vous êtes complètement barge. Adieu Monsieur Takashi.

Et Yuki partit. Shuichi, tant qu'à lui, était resté figé sur place.

_Dites-moi que c'est un mauvais rêve… S'il vous plaît… Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai… Que je vais bientôt me réveiller… Il se souvient de moi… Et il a eu le culot d'en parler à Yuki ! Ce n'est pas possible ? Comment je vais pouvoir lui faire face maintenant ? Salop !_

//

Shuichi rentra chez lui, il était complètement abattu. Yuki, assis sur le canapé depuis un moment, s'attendait à recevoir une boule rose complètement surexcitée se jeter sur lui et il fut très surpris que rien ne se passe. Il se retourna et observa Shuchi. Il avait l'air complètement déprimé et fixait le sol.

- Shuichi ?

- *D'une voix morne* Je vais me coucher… Bonne nuit.

- Comme tu veux.

Shuichi ne s'étonna même pas du fait que Yuki le laisse dormir dans son lit, trop absorbé dans ses pensées.

*Soupire* _Pouh… Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi Yuki ? J'aimerai tant pouvoir oublier tout ça… Il ne pouvait pas me laisser tranquille ? Non, il faut qu'il aille lui sortir ça ! Et franchement, plus explicite que « vous le payez combien ? », je ne vois pas ! Heureusement, Yuki n'a pas eu l'air de tiquer… Mais j'ai des doutes… J'en ai marre ! Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ? Merde ! Je pensais en avoir fini avec tout ça… C'était il y a longtemps… J'aimerai tellement oublier mon passé… Mais c'est impossible… Mes vieux démons seront toujours là pour me le rappeler… Je n'en peux plus… Je suis si fatigué… Je veux seulement pouvoir serrer Yuki dans mes bras… _

* * *

**Voilà. Je présume que vous aurez deviné le passé de Shuichi. Et ces malheurs sont loin d'être terminés… Suite au prochain chapitre !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Cela fait trois jours que j'évite Yuki… Je m'en veux… Mais je ne peux pas encore lui faire face… J'ai tellement honte… Je me sens… si las de tout ça._*Soupire* _Pouh… T'as vu ta tête ? On dirait un cadavre… Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à faire en sorte qu'il te garde. Allez ! Il va falloir que je me ressaisisse, je ne peux pas me laisser aller comme ça ! Je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir à ce porc ! Allez ! Marche droit, la tête haute et souris ! Voilà c'est mieux… _

Shuichi chanta sans se plaindre une seule fois, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il pensait à cet homme brun, à cet homme qui l'avait sali et qui continuait à le tourmenter…

_J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit… Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était plus arrivé. Je courrais à en perdre haleine dans une ruelle sombre… Mais, je n'arrivais pas à m'enfuir. Il se rapprochait, je le sentais… Je tremblais… Il m'attrapa… Puis plus rien. Je me suis réveillé. J'ai dû aller prendre une douche pour laver mes peurs…_

Après une longue journée de répétitions au studio, Shuichi rentra chez lui.

*S'étire* _Aaah… Enfin de retour chez soi ! J'espère que Yuki sera dans son bureau… Malgré ce que j'ai dit, il me faut un petit temps de préparation avant de le voir… _

_Ouf… Sauvé, il travaille. _*S'effondre sur le canapé*_ Humm… Je ferais bien une sieste moi…_

Soudain, Yuki sortit de son bureau.

- *Surpris* Yuki…

Yuki ne disait rien. Il avançait lentement vers Shuichi. Ses yeux étaient froids et plein de détermination.

_Oh non… Je n'aime pas quand il a cet air… Je vais passer un sale quart d'heure… J'ai l'impression que tu vas me manger tout cru… Ca fait trois jours, c'est vrai… C'est long pour toi… Déjà que je t'ai privé pendant deux semaines… Désolé mon Yuki, j'ai oublié tes besoins, mais pas maintenant, je ne suis pas d'humeur…_

Yuki avançait toujours… Tel un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Il saisit le bras de Shuichi puis le tira à lui violement.

- Non… Yuki… Pas maintenant…

- *Glacial* Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

Il l'attrapa fermement et le transporta sur la table de la cuisine.

- Yuki… S'il te plait…

Yuki n'écoutait pas. Il s'en fichait. Il commença à enlever les vêtements de Shuichi, les déchirant presque. Puis il fit de même avec les siens. Il avait une telle rage… Il embrassait fougueusement les lèvres pulpeuses de Shuichi, mordait sa peau avec ferveur, ses mains empoignaient avec force les cheveux roses.

_Je suis désolé Yuki… Je t'ai fait attendre… Pardon…_

Shuichi s'agrippait comme il pouvait aux épaules de son amant. Il le laissait faire, il essayait de le détendre un peu, de le soulager… Il lui mordilla gentiment l'oreille ce qui eu l'effet espéré. Petit à petit, Yuki se calma, se fit doux et tendre.

*Sourire* _Hé… Je sais que c'est ton point faible mon Yuki… _

Après un moment, Yuki retourna à son ordi.

_Je n'aime pas beaucoup quand tu es violent… Mais je sais que ce n'est pas pour me faire du mal… Tu n'es pas comme eux. Tu ne veux pas seulement vider ton arsenal, tu veux me sentir contre toi, tu veux m'entendre gémir… C'est pour cela que tu te déshabilles également contrairement à eux qui déboutonnaient seulement leur pantalon. Tu me veux entièrement… Et je t'appartiens, tu le sais. Je t'aime mon Yuki…_

//

Un nouveau jour débutait. Un matin ensoleillé annonçant une belle journée…

Shuichi se rendait comme à son habitude au studio de la NG. Il arriva pile à l'heure pour une fois.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'es tombé du lit ?

- Haha, très drôle Hiro. *Roucoule* Non, Yuki m'a réveillé gentiment ce matin…

_Bon… Il m'a secoué comme un bananier car pendant la nuit je m'étais agrippé à lui façon koala et que pour se lever il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de moi… J'ai encore fait un mauvais rêve… Instinctivement, j'ai recherché la chaleur de Yuki pour apaiser mes craintes… Mais ce n'est pas important ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu déjeuner et marcher à côté de lui jusqu'au parking ! _*Sourire béat* _Aahh… C'est la preuve d'une bonne journée !_

Après quelques heures de répétitions rythmées par la joie contagieuse de Shuichi, tout le monde pris une pause. Shuichi sortit un peu prendre l'air. Il était plongé dans ses pensées remplies d'amour quand il tomba sur un des techniciens de la NG.

- Monsieur Shuichi ? Vous voulez boire un peu d'eau ? Vous avez l'air fatigué.

- Ah oui. Ce n'est pas de refus.

- *Tend* Voilà.

- Merci.

Shuichi but rapidement puis repartit dans la salle de répétition.

Il chanta quelques minutes puis commença à avoir des nausées. Hiro voyant le trouble de son ami se stoppa.

- Shuichi ? Ca va ?

- Pas trop… J'ai des vertiges…

- Bon… On a bien répété… Tu devrais rentrer.

- D'accord. Merci.

_AAhhh… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Ma vision se trouble… Je ne sens plus mon propre corps… J'ai mal à la tête… Mais surtout… je me sens si fatigué… _

Shuichi marchait lentement dans la rue… Manquant de tomber parfois. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien… Au loin, il ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui le suivait, attendant patiemment le moment où il chuterait…

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 6. J'espère que mon histoire vous plait… On ne dirait pas trop vu le nombre de review que je reçois… Mais bon… Allez la suite au chapitre suivant !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Je vous préviens, ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas pour les âmes sensibles. Et ce ne sont absolument pas des paroles en l'air. Sautez ce chapitre si vous ne vous sentez pas de le lire. Je ferai un bref résumé au début du prochain.**

**Chapitre 7**

_Ma… Ma tête est si lourde… Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien… _

Shuichi ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés.

_Où… où suis-je ? Ce… ce n'est pas l'appartement de Yuki._

Shuichi se trouvait dans une pièce sombre dépourvue de meuble. Il portait des chaînes à son cou et ses membres. Mais surtout, il était entièrement nu.

_Que s'est-il passé ? Je…je me sens si nauséeux… Comme si j'avais été…drogué. Oh non… Le verre d'eau._

Soudain, un homme alluma. Shuichi se couvrit les yeux pour les protéger de ce changement brutal de lumière.

- J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais mon petit bonbon rose…

_Cette voix… Takashi… _

- Que… me voulez…vous…

Shuichi ne reconnut pas sa voix. Elle était si faible, si pâteuse.

- Humm… Je crois que tu peux le deviner tout seul…

- Pourquoi… pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que tu me plais. Je ne t'ai pas oublié, tu sais… le meilleur coup que j'ai trouvé. Te revoir la dernière fois m'a donné envie de repasser quelques moments en ta compagnie. Je suis nostalgique… *Saisit son menton* Et puis tu es incroyablement beau…

Shuichi profita de cette proximité pour lui cracher au visage, ce qui lui valut un violent coup de poing.

- Oh… Je te dégoute on dirait… *Menaçant* Mais ça ne fait que commencer.

L'homme brun le frappa, lui donnant des coups de genoux dans le ventre et lui assenant de violentes gifles. Shuichi ne bronchait pas, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir et que crier ne servirait à rien.

_Tu voudrais que je hurle, pas vrai…Que je m'égosille pour appeler de l'aide… Mais je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir… Je supporterai… Le seul qui peut entendre ma voix n'est pas ici…_

L'homme n'appréciait pas du tout ce manque de réaction et cogna plus fort.

_Non… Je ne craquerai pas… Je retiendrai mes larmes… Tu peux frapper aussi fort que tu veux…_

Mais l'homme se stoppa.

- Hummm… Tu es peut-être résistant mais je ne voudrais pas trop amocher ce visage d'ange… Pour le moment en tout cas.

_Tu crois me faire peur ? Tu me connais mal… Je sais comment les porcs comme toi agissent… Je sais comment ils prennent leur pied. Mais, tu es tombé sur la mauvaise personne… Tu ne m'effraies pas…_

L'homme partit chercher quelque chose… Il revint avec un morceau de bois parsemé d'épines. Il s'approcha de Shuichi qui avait parfaitement compris les intentions de son agresseur. Mais il ne trembla pas, ne fit aucun mouvement de recul. Il restait là, attendant tristement son sort.

_Pourquoi lutter contre une fatalité évidente… Je ne crierai pas… Je ne tremblerai pas… Je ferai face… En pensant à toi mon Yuki, je peux tenir… Même les plus affreuses souffrances… Je suis tenace, tu le sais…_

- *Rire sombre* Avant les choses sérieuses, si je m'amusais un peu…

Le brun saisit Shuichi avec force, le retourna et enfonça avec violence l'objet dans son intimité. Il le remua, le tourna, arrachant plusieurs morceaux de chair. Shuichi, malgré toute sa volonté, ne sut contenir ses larmes qui coulèrent à flot sur ses joues blêmes.

_Putain de merde ! Traitresses ! Mais ça fait tellement mal ! Yuki… Yuki… Allez calme toi, au point où tu en es, ne craque pas… ne craque pas… montre que tu es fort ! Mais c'est si dur… Allez bats toi ! Tu ne vas pas lui faire ce privilège… Respire…_

Après quelques longues minutes de torture, l'homme cessa. Il retira l'objet de façon à procurer une douleur intense à sa victime. Il l'observa avec un malin plaisir, jubilant de la voir se tordre ainsi de douleur. Une lueur de cruauté pure brillait au fond de ses yeux noirs. Il s'empara d'un flacon d'alcool et le déversa sur les plaies de Shuichi, riant maintenant à gorge déployée.

_Salop ! Connard ! Huunnn ! J'ai l'impression de me consumer de l'intérieur… Et toi, ça te fait rire. Ah ça, tu prends ton pied enflure ! Résiste… Shuichi ! Bats-toi !_

Un fois le flacon vide, il le jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Il déboutonna son pantalon, agrippa sauvagement Shuichi et le pénétra avec force. Shuichi avait mal, si mal, mais sa douleur avait atteint un tel niveau qu'il ne la sentait plus.

Après encore un long moment de jeu, l'homme se lassa. Il donna un violent coup dans la nuque de Shuichi qui s'effondra.

Le brun enleva ses chaînes puis le porta jusqu'à sa voiture. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, les rues étaient désertes. Il balança son colis sur un trottoir et partit.

Après quelques heures, Shuichi se réveilla. Il poussa un hurlement effroyable qu'il avait contenu pendant tout ce temps. Puis pleura… Ce n'était pas larmes de tristesse ou d'angoisse mais des larmes de douleur. Il n'en pouvait plus… Il s'était tellement retenu de craquer que tout éclata avec violence. Puis il se ressaisit. Il se leva péniblement et marcha. Il trouva dans une benne à ordures un grand drap dans lequel il s'enveloppa pour cacher sa nudité et reprit son chemin.

_Yuki… Yuki… Yuki… Comment peut-on être si cruel ? Comment peut-on prendre du plaisir ainsi ? C'est de la méchanceté… Et le mot est très loin d'être assez fort… Yuki… J'ai tellement mal… Si tu savais… Mais je suis fort, je n'ai pas craqué mon Yuki. Tu es le seul qui ait le droit de toucher mon corps… Et je sais pertinemment que tu ne me ferais jamais subir de telles souffrances. Yuki… Mon Yuki… Pardonne mes faiblesses… Je me sens si sale… Yuki… Pardon… Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi… Je t'aime mon Yuki._

* * *

**Ce chapitre est très noir, je sais. Ce n'est absolument pas par sadisme que je l'ai écrit, seulement par incompréhension. Comme le dit Shuichi, j'ai énormément de mal à comprendre les abrutis qui prennent plaisir à torturer les autres ainsi. C'est si lâche. Enfin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce chapitre est une sorte de coup de gueule, les autres seront beaucoup plus « joyeux ». Promis. J'espère recevoir quelques reviews. Merci.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui prennent un peu de leur temps pour poster des reviews. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. **

**Et donc, pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le chapitre 7, voici un petit résumé : Shuichi s'est fait kidnappé par Takashi. Il s'est fait battre, torturer, violer et a ensuite été balancé sur un trottoir. Maintenant il déambule péniblement dans les rues sombres de la ville…**

**Chapitre 8**

_Cela fait presque une heure que je marche… J'en peux plus… Je suis fatigué… J'ai terriblement mal… Mais je tiendrai. _

Shuichi arriva enfin à l'appartement de son amant. Il était dans une sorte d'état second… Il ouvrit lentement la porte, fit quelques pas dans l'entrée puis aperçut Yuki dans le salon. Là, il se stoppa et se mit à pleurer et sourire à la fois.

Yuki était scotché sur place. Il avait attendu Shuichi qui ne rentrait pas, puis lorsqu'il le vit dans l'entrée plusieurs émotions le submergèrent. C'était un mélange de beauté et d'horreur bouleversantes. La vision de Shuichi était presque irréelle… Son sourire éclatant contrastait avec ses yeux qui exprimaient une tristesse, un soulagement et une douleur intense. Son expression était la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Puis, il le détailla. Il était enveloppé dans un drap. Ses joues étaient légèrement enflées, sa lèvre inférieure fendue. On distinguait des traces rouges au niveau de son cou, ses poignets et ses chevilles ainsi que de nombreux bleus. Mais ce qui alarma le plus Yuki fut le sang qui coulait abondamment le long de ses cuisses puis de ses mollets pour former une légère flaque à ses pieds.

- *D'une voix faible* Yuki…

Puis le trou noir.

Yuki se précipita vers Shuichi et le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne chute. Il l'amena en urgence à l'hôpital. Des milliers de questions traversèrent son esprit. Il ne se l'avouait pas vraiment mais il s'inquiétait sérieusement pour la boule rose.

Après deux heures d'attente, les médecins vinrent lui annoncer les nouvelles sur l'état de Shuichi.

- Ce jeune homme a subit d'atroces souffrances. Il est couvert de bleus, a une côte cassée et surtout a fait une grave hémorragie interne. Je vous avoue que je me demande sincèrement où il a trouvé la force pour arriver chez vous. Vous devriez appeler la police, cet homme n'était vraisemblablement pas consentant lorsqu'il s'est fait battre puis, on va le nommer comme tel, torturer et enfin violer.

- *Blêmit* …

- Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?

- Si je vais bien ? Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander ! Comment peut-on être aussi ignoble ? C'est…

- Monsieur, je comprends parfaitement ce que vous ressentez mais calmez vous…

- …

Yuki fulminait. Si l'agresseur de Shuichi s'était tenu devant lui, il l'aurait tué sur place. Cette cruauté le dépassait, surtout exercée sur un être aussi vulnérable que sa boule rose… Shuichi lui appartenait et personne n'avait le droit de le faire souffrir à part lui. Ce monstre allait le payer… et il allait le payer très cher.

- Vous pouvez aller le voir en salle de soin.

Shuichi se battait, mais après tant d'efforts il voulait simplement s'endormir profondément. Voir Yuki lui fit perdre d'un coup toutes ses forces, il avait été si heureux… Jusqu'au bout il avait résistait pour lui. Mais il se sentait si fatigué… Il voulait arrêter, abandonner. Il en avait marre de lutter. Soudain, au loin, il entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom.

- Shuichi…

_Cette voix… Yuki… Mon Yuki… _

- Shuichi… Ne me laisse pas.

_Yuki… Comment pourrais-je te laisser ? Comment ai-je pu penser abandonner ? Allez Shuichi, sois fort. C'est si facile de se laisser bercer par la douce torpeur qui m'enveloppe, mais non ! Il faut que je me batte ! _

- Il vous entend… Son rythme cardiaque accélère.

- *Surpris* Shuichi ?

- Oh… N'attendez pas encore de réponse. Il va lui falloir du temps pour s'en remettre. Il a été salement amoché.

- Je sais bien… *Effleure sa joue* Il a l'air si paisible… et si fragile.

_Yuki… Depuis quand me parles-tu avec une voix si douce ? On y décèlerait presque de l'inquiétude… J'ai dû vraiment te faire peur pour que tu sois dans cet état… Pardon… Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du souci pour moi… Je devais te protéger et t'as vu le résultat ? Je suis pathétique…_

- Shuichi… Que s'est-il passé…

_Ca… Je ne te le dirai jamais Yuki… Je ne veux pas te mêler à mes histoires. Tu ne dois rien savoir. _

Shuichi sentit une main froide prendre la sienne.

_Yuki ? Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que tu me saisis la main… Que t'arrive-t-il ?_

Yuki se sentait différent de d'habitude. Voir Shuichi dans ce piteux état lui avait fait un véritable choc. Et maintenant, l'observait dans ce lit d'hôpital le rendait… Il ne savait pas trop.

- Tes joues sont si pâles… Je t'avouerai que je préfère largement quand elles se teintent d'une jolie couleur rosée lorsque je te fais rougir… J'aimerai tant voir tes yeux améthystes briller… Mais ils sont irrémédiablement clos…

Shuichi sentit le doigt de Yuki retraçant ses lèvres.

- Mais surtout… J'aimerais voir ton sourire… Le seul qui puisse réchauffer quelque peu mon cœur de pierre…

_Yuki… Attention… Tu vas me faire espérer… Et je sais très bien que c'est la situation qui te rend si tendre… Yuki… Ne me fais pas espérer… S'il te plait… Je ne supporterai pas bien une nouvelle déception. Yuki… Mon amour est à sens unique, c'est ainsi et je l'accepte… Au mieux, tu éprouves un peu d'attachement à mon égard… Mais seulement provoqué par ma possessivité et ma ténacité. _

- Shuichi… *Embrasse son front* Rétablis toi vite. *Sort de la chambre*.

_Yuki… Ne pars pas… Non ! Non ! Ne pars pas…_

- Son cœur s'affole ! Vite, un calmant.

- *Revient précipitamment* Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien… C'est bon il se calme.

_Yuki… Mon Yuki… Je t'aime…_

**Voilà, fin du chapitre 8. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'écrire le prochain demain. En tout cas je l'espère. On se voit donc au chapitre 9. Et quelques reviews seraient les bienvenues, c'est assez frustrant de faire en sorte d'avancer au plus vite son histoire et de ne rien recevoir… Mais bon. Pour ceux qui y penseront, je dis un grand merci ^^.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Shuichi était inconscient.

- Tu prends du bon temps pendant que je tourne en rond dans cette chambre comme un lion en cage… Tu te fais désirer Shuichi.

_Yuki… Tu es encore là… Cela me fait tellement plaisir, si tu savais. Mais, j'ai si peur de me réveiller… J'ai peur que tu redeviennes l'homme froid que j'ai aimé, je me suis habitué à ce que tu sois doux Yuki… Tu es cruel de me faire subir ça. Je ne veux pas me réveiller… Je suis égoïste, je sais… _

- C'est étrange… Il a subi de graves blessures mais elles ne devraient pas le maintenir inconscient. C'est comme s'il refusait de se réveiller.

- Comment ça ?

- Cela arrive parfois. La volonté est le principal moteur de la guérison. Et inversement.

- Alors il veut rester ainsi ?

- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse bien sûr…

- *Prends la main de son amant* Shuichi ? Il faut que tu te réveilles… Beaucoup de personnes ont envie de revoir ton beau visage s'illuminer. Hiro et les autres musiciens sont venus te voir. Alors… Fais un effort.

_Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas… _

- S'il…

_Yuki ?_

- S'il te plait Shuichi…

_Yuki… tu me supplies ? Je suis en train de rêver… _

- Allez Shuichi. Ca m'est devenu insupportable de te voir ainsi. Ouvre les yeux !

_Mais… Resteras-tu aussi tendre si je reviens à moi?_

- Shuichi… Allez… Fais le pour moi.

Yuki ne savait pas si ce qu'il faisait servait à quelque chose. Il se sentait ridicule… Mais il continuait car il avait l'infime espoir que Shuichi obéirait pour lui faire plaisir. Il ne supportait plus de voir sa boule rose habituellement pleine de vie restait inanimée dans ce lit.

- Allez… Shuichi… Tu n'as aucune raison de rester endormi.

_Mais j'ai peur…_

- Shuichi. Si tu m'aimes, réveille-toi.

_Tricheur… Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser de tel argument. Tu sais très bien que je t'aime plus que tout…_

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Puis, très lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla pendant quelques instants. Et une fois habitué, son regard tomba sur ces yeux dorés qui le fixaient intensément.

- Enfin…

Là, son cœur rata quelques battements. Il souriait… Un sourire franc et plein de chaleur.

_Yuki… Tu es si beau… _

- Alors bel endormi ? Tu te sens comment ?

- Pâteux… Yuki… Ton visage m'a manqué.

- Le tien également.

//

Après deux semaines passées à l'hôpital, Shuichi put rentrer. Yuki était redevenu un peu froid, ou plutôt distant. Il évitait d'être en contact trop direct avec Shuichi.

_Pourquoi m'évites-tu ? Je suis devenu répugnant… est-ce pour ça ?_

Le comportement de Yuki était vraiment étrange… Shuichi se dit qu'il se faisait peut-être des idées… Mais il craqua lorsque son amant changea de place alors que Shuichi voulait simplement s'asseoir à son côté.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je te dégoute tellement que tu ne peux plus m'approcher ?

- *Surpris* Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Tu évites tout rapport avec moi !

- …

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis désolé Shuichi… C'est pour toi que je fais ça.

- Hein ? Pour moi ?

- Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

- *Dubitatif* Me mettre mal à l'aise ?

- Tu as subi un gros traumatise…

- Je ne comprends rien.

- Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, te brusquer ou te faire peur.

- Pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi ?

- Ce monstre t'as fait tellement de mal… Je ne veux pas te faire revivre tout ça.

- Tu crois que je suis en état de choc ?

- C'est tout à fait compréhensible…

- *Sourire* Yuki… S'il y a bien une personne qui ne m'effraiera jamais, c'est toi.

- …

- Yuki… J'ai besoin d'être prêt de toi. J'ai besoin de sentir ta peau sur la mienne. J'ai besoin que tu m'embrasses. J'ai besoin de faire l'amour avec toi. Yuki… J'ai besoin de toi.

- …

- Alors s'il te plait… Ne m'évite pas.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer.

- Mais je ne me force absolument pas ! Je t'aime Yuki et je ne laisserai pas un salop me gâcher la vie.

- …

- Yuki ?

- A propos de ce… de cet espèce de gros porc. Qui était-ce ?

- …

- Shuichi ?

- *Bafouille* Je…je…je ne sais plus… Il…il faisait noir… Je n'ai pas bien vu.

- Ah...

_Je ne veux pas te mêler à ça Yuki. Je ne laisserai pas cette enflure s'en tirer, je te le promets, mais ce n'est pas à toi de le punir. _

Mais Yuki n'avait pas abandonné. Il allait retrouver ce fumier… Il avait heureusement, une connaissance dans la police. Après quelques menaces, il réussit à avoir le nom de l'agresseur de Shuichi. Ces incapables ne l'avaient pas encore mis sous les verrous. Après avoir raccroché, il prit ses clés et se précipita dans sa voiture. A cette heure-ci, il avait de bonnes chances de le trouver à son travail. Yuki sentait une colère noire l'envahir… Il patienta dans le parking de l'immeuble de la maison d'édition. Il se demandait comment ce Takashi avait-il put être assez bête pour rester sur le territoire après son acte. Pensait-il réellement que Shuichi ne parlerait pas ? Ou croyait-il qu'il n'arriverait jamais jusqu'à lui ? En tout cas, il avait précipité sa chute en restant ici, continuant sa vie comme si de rien n'était.

Takashi descendit au parking, soudain, il sentit une ombre noire derrière lui. La première chose qu'il vit en se retournant fut ces yeux dorés brûlant de rage. Il allait le payer… et le payer très cher.

Pendant ce temps, Shuichi était resté seul, se languissant de son amant.

_Yuki… Où es-tu ?_

* * *

**Finalement, j'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour écrire la suite. Le passage à tabac de Takashi arrive… Et ça ne va pas être beau à voir. Je tenais à remercier ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, surtout les anonymes vu que je ne peux pas leur répondre. En tout cas, j'espère au prochain chapitre ^^.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Petit avertissement, ce chapitre va être légèrement violent.**

**Chapitre 10**

Dans l'obscurité du parking, l'homme était là… Juste devant lui. Avec lenteur, Yuki écrasa sa cigarette sur le bitume. Il dégageait une aura meurtrière. D'apparence glaciale il brulait littéralement de rage. Cet homme le mettait hors de lui.

Takashi fut surpris lorsqu'il reconnut Yuki. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait faire là.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- *Tranchant* Effectivement…

Yuki lui asséna un violent coup de poing en pleine figure.

- *Effleurant sa joue meurtrie* Mais vous êtes malade !

- …

Yuki l'agrippa au cou et le releva à lui faire perdre pied.

- Que… que me voulez-vous ?

- *Resserrant sa prise* Te faire souffrir.

Takashi blêmit. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il essaya de se débattre sans résultat.

- Lâ…lâchez-moi.

- C'est si facile de s'en prendre à plus faible que soi, surtout lorsqu'on fait en sorte de n'avoir aucune résistance.

Takashi comprit. Il venait le venger.

- *Arrogant* Il est encore en vie alors… Je pensais qu'il dépérirait sur le trottoir. Hum… Il est plus résistant que ce que je croyais. J'aurais dû le lacérer et le jeter dans un caniveau. J'ai été trop doux avec ce garçon…

Takashi suffoqua. Yuki serait si fort qu'il allait finir par l'étouffer. Mais ça aurait été trop rapide, pas assez douloureux. Yuki ne voulait pas le tuer, il voulait le faire souffrir… C'est tellement facile de mourir, par contre vivre avec la peur au ventre et d'affreux cauchemars… Il allait le torturer et lui faire regretter à jamais son geste. Il lâcha donc sa proie qui s'écrasa lourdement au sol.

- *Se massant le cou* Ou j'aurai du le noyer… Ou peut-être le lâcher dans le quartier le plus mal famé de la ville… Une chose aussi mignonne se serait fait bouffer…

Yuki lui envoya un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre, puis l'attrapa par le col et le poussa avec force contre le pare-brise qui vola en éclat. Il le rua de coups pendant de longues minutes avant de cesser. Il le releva et le tint fermement.

- Tu lui as fait mal pour prendre ton pied n'est-ce pas ? Ca t'a excité de voir son corps frêle se tordre de douleur…

- C'était assez jubilatoire effectivement.

- Enflure…

Yuki défit le pantalon du monstre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il saisit un bout de verre et lui montra.

- C'est ainsi que tu t'y es pris ?

Takashi pensait au début qu'il voulait simplement le tuer. Mais, il comprit maintenant que ce n'était pas son but, il voulait qu'il souffre. Il commença à trembler en devinant les intentions de son agresseur.

- Oh… Aurais-tu peur ? Et là ?

Yuki enfonça l'objet dans la fesse droite de Takashi qui écarquilla les yeux sous la douleur. Cette vision plut à Yuki qui continua sa lente torture… Il murmura d'une voix douce à l'oreille de Takashi qui frissonna :

- Tu vas le payer fumier… Tu pensais vraiment t'en sortir comme ça… Comme c'est pathétique…

Yuki prit violement son bras et le retourna d'un mouvement sec. Takashi cria pour qu'il cesse, il était paniqué. Mais son agresseur ne le voyait pas de cet œil et continua jusqu'à entendre le bruit sourd d'un craquement. Takashi essayait de se débattre mais Yuki était trop puissant, sa colère décuplant ses forces. Il relâcha sa prise pour mieux recommencer, l'homme brun s'effondra sur le sol sous le coup de la douleur. Son agresseur lui brisa ensuite la mâchoire et lui cassa le nez. Puis, il écrasa ses bourses avec force. Takashi hurlait mais le parking était désert. Yuki lui envoya plusieurs coups de coude qui fêlèrent plusieurs de ses côtes. Il piétina ensuite ses mains et brisa chaque os qui avait le malheur d'existait.

Yuki se déchainait… Il imaginait que trop bien toutes les souffrances qu'avait pu subir son compagnon. Le voir si mal en point l'avait rendu fou de rage. Il frappa la cause de ce mal encore et encore jusqu'à qu'il ne réagisse plus. A ce moment, il s'arrêta, il ne fallait pas le tuer. Takashi était en sang et difficilement reconnaissable. Yuki commençait à s'éloigner qu'en il entendit une voix faible.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait se battre ainsi pour une pute…

Yuki se retourna très lentement. Cela faisait deux fois que ce porc parlait de Shuichi de cette façon et ça l'insupportait vraiment. Il le dévisagea et lui asséna un violent coup de pied en pleine face qui le fit taire. Il ne voulait pas croire cet homme, mais d'un autre côté, Shuichi avait réagit étrangement depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Et il savait très bien quand il lui mentait… Cela l'intriguait. Mais, était-ce important ? Shuichi avait déjà assez souffert… Et Yuki savait pertinemment à quel point c'était dur d'oublier les démons de son passé. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question. Il voulait savoir.

//

A l'autre bout de la ville, Shuichi prenait une douche. C'était la deuxième de la journée… Il se sentait sale et répugnant… Il avait l'impression que le liquide chaud pourrait laver cette sensation, mais rien n'y faisait… Il sortit de la cabine de douche et s'enveloppait d'une serviette lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Yuki eut à peine le temps de franchir le seuil, qu'une fusée rose se jeta sur lui.

- Yuki ! Mais t'étais passé où ?

- Je suis allé faire un tour…

- *Saisit* Mais, qu'est-il arrivé à tes mains ?

Yuki, à force de cogner son agresseur s'était légèrement ouvert au niveau des phalanges.

- Ce n'est rien…

- Bien sûr que non ! Viens, il faut aller désinfecter ça.

- *Le repousse* Je te dis que ce n'est rien, laisse tomber !

- Yuki…

- …

- …

- Pardon… Je n'aurais pas dû. Mais, c'est bon, je peux m'en occuper. *Embrasse doucement son front* Ne t'inquiète pas.

Shuichi était déçu et légèrement triste. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Yuki se mettre en colère. Il s'en voulait d'avoir espérer un changement… Mais il savait qu'il lui fallait un peu de temps. Yuki avait mal supporté que l'on s'en prenne à sa chose et malgré s'être défoulé sur Takashi, toute sa colère ne s'était pas encore dissipée mais il s'en voulut d'avoir crié sur Shuichi. Puis, une chose le troublait…

- Shuichi ? Tu as encore pris une douche ?

- *Baisse les yeux* Oui…

Yuki ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son amant. Il voulait, même s'il ne se l'expliquait pas encore, sincèrement lui permettre de surmontait cette épreuve.

//

Yuki était sorti s'acheter des cigarettes. Shuichi tant qu'à lui était parti se chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Il trébucha sur un de ses chaussons à tête de chien qui trainait. Le verre se brisa au sol. Il se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux mais se blessa… Il s'appuya contre le mur et observa le sang couler. Il s'était empêché de craquer, mais là, il avait atteint sa limite. Lentement, les larmes franchirent leur rempart. Il repensait à cette nuit. Il ne voulait pas laisser cet homme le troubler ainsi, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer tout ça. Alors il se lâcha… Il pleura doucement dans le silence de l'appartement.

Lorsque Yuki vit Shuichi recroquevillé en boule contre le mur en entrant, il vint l'enlacer tendrement. Il attendit patiemment que son amant se calme. Shuichi cessa de pleurer et releva son visage pour observer Yuki. Il avait une expression si rassurante… Le blond essuya les larmes qui se trouvaient au coin des yeux améthystes puis l'embrassa. Shuichi sentit ses craintes s'envolaient l'espace d'un instant.

_Yuki… Je suis si dépendant de toi… Tu es le seul qui me rassure... Tu es le seul que je puisse adorer… Yuki, j'aimerai tellement que tu restes ainsi… Je n'ai pas besoin de ton amour, je veux seulement pouvoir être près de toi et te serrer dans mes bras… _

* * *

**Et voilà ! Encore un chapitre ! Je pense que vous le sentez, la fin est proche… C'est triste, mais bon. J'espère que ma fic continue de vous plaire. Alors, à la prochaine ^^.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Un peu plus de trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son agression. Shuichi avait repris les répétitions à la NG. C'est ici qu'il apprit l'arrestation de Takashi. Il fut retrouvé en piteuse état dans un parking. D'un côté il s'en foutait et d'un autre il se demandait qui avait bien pu lui faire ça. Mais, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Il retourna à l'appartement plus tôt que prévu et tomba sur un spectacle assez étrange pour lui. Yuki était étendu dans le couloir. Il avait les joues rouges, le souffle court et… une main dans le pantalon. Shuichi se dit que cette vision était magnifique, son bel Apollon haletant de désir, mais elle était également troublante. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Yuki était le genre à se masturber. Yuki se stoppa lorsqu'il aperçut son amant. Dans l'état où il était, sa gêne ne se remarqua pas.

- Shuichi… Tu rentres tôt.

- *Subjugué* …

- …

- Yuki ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- …

- Je… Cela fait trois semaines… Trois semaines que tu ne m'as pas touché.

- Je suis désolé Shuichi.

- Désolé ? Tu… _ne veux plus de moi ?_

- Pardonne-moi…

- …

- Shuichi…

- Pourquoi ! Je… ce n'est pas de ma faute… Je…

- Je comprends. Et je m'en veux…

- Tu t'en veux ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Je ne devrais pas tant te désirer ! Je ne devrais pas avoir envie de me jeter sur toi à chaque fois que tu sors de la douche avec une petite serviette autour de la taille et de l'eau ruisselant lentement sur les courbes de ton torse ! Je ne devrais pas avoir envie de te prendre violement à chaque fois que je te vois te trimballer en sous-vêtement parce que tu ne trouves plus tes fringues… Je ne devrais pas vouloir t'embrasser fiévreusement à chaque fois qu'un peu de sauce coule entre tes lèvres entrouvertes… Je ne devrais pas penser ainsi… Pas après ce qui t'es arrivé…

- *Estomaqué* Yuki…

- Pardon…

- Je t'aime.

- *Surpris* …

- J'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi…

- Comment pourrais-je ne plus vouloir de toi ? Tu es ma drogue Shuichi… Je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Mais surtout, je ne veux pas te blesser.

- Alors embrasse-moi.

Shuichi vint rejoindre son amant sur le sol. Il attrapa son visage et l'embrassa tendrement.

- *Sourire* Tu n'as pas besoin de te retenir.

- Mais…

Shuichi le coupa. Il retira la main de son pantalon pour la remplacer par la sienne. Yuki gémit faiblement. Son amant défit le bout de tissu qui l'empêchait de bien manœuvrer. Après quelques minutes, Yuki le stoppa. Il l'attrapa, l'amena dans la chambre et le posa délicatement sur le lit. Il enleva leurs vêtements avec lenteur. Il voulait prendre tout son temps. Il massa son torse, utilisant par moment ses doigts, d'autre ses paumes. Sentir Shuichi frissonner de plaisir sous lui faisait un effet incroyable. Il dévora cette peau si convoitée, mordilla son cou avec gourmandise et entama la redécouverte de ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué. Il en redessina les courbes, s'attarda sur ces petits bouts de chair roses érigées par le plaisir. Shuichi y était très sensible. La boule rose poussait des petits soupirs qui se transformèrent rapidement en gémissements. Yuki continuait son exploration quand ses doigts se firent happer par la bouche de son amant avec envie. Il regarda un instant les yeux améthystes obscurcis pas le plaisir et se décida à poursuivre. Yuki repris ses doigts et les enfonça un à un, lentement, dans l'intimité de sa boule rose. Shuichi fit une grimace, vite effacée par les tendres baisers de son blond. Il se détendit et laissa Yuki poursuivre sa torture merveilleuse. Prévenant, Il essayait de préparer un maximum sa boule rose pour ne pas lui faire mal, cet endroit était encore fragile. Une fois bien habitué, il remplaça ses doigts fins par son membre. Shuichi eu un hoquet de douleur et se contracta violement ce qui paniqua le blond. Il allait se retirer quand la boule rose enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Quand il frôla ce point si sensible en lui, Shuichi oublia la douleur et se cambra. Il était submergé par toutes ses émotions qui le traversaient. Yuki l'envoya au septième ciel par ces coups de buttoir prononcés qui le rendaient fou. Il atteint sa jouissance avant son amant qui sous le resserrement de ses parois si chaudes et si étroites ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Shuichi s'effondra. La chute était brutale, après tant de plaisir la souffrance se fit ressentir avec force. Il n'avait pas totalement cicatrisé. Yuki, en voyant le sang sur le drap s'en voulu profondément.

- Shuichi… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que je te faisais mal ?

- Parce que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Shuichi…

- *Sourire de satisfaction* Ce n'est rien comparé au pied que je viens de prendre !

Yuki soupira et partit chercher un antidouleur.

_J'aime quand tu es gentil avec moi mon Yuki…_

Shuichi s'endormit ensuite dans la douce étreinte de son amant. Le voir si paisible le rassurait un peu, mais, Yuki se posait toujours des questions sur le sombre passé de sa boule rose.

_Yuki, tu es inquiet, je le vois bien… Que me caches-tu ?_


	12. Chapitre 12

**Désolé pour ce léger retard de la publication. Mais, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de poster les deux derniers chapitres, et ça ne marchait pas. La poisse. Mais, c'est bon, ils sont enfin postés. Bonne lecture, ceci est le dernier chapitre ^^.**

**Chapitre 12**

Yuki voulait vraiment savoir. Il se décida à lui poser la question.

- *Hésitant* Shuichi ?

- Oui.

- Heu…

_Yuki qui cherche ses mots ? Etonnant._

- Tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

- Et bien… *Débit rapide* Voilà, je voudrais savoir si tu te prostituais avant.

- *Surpris* Hein ?

- Shuichi… Ce Takashi a dit tellement de choses évocatrices… Et puis, ton comportement étrange… Je me pose des questions.

- Je… Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Shuichi… Je t'ai répondu quand tu as voulu savoir mon passé ! S'il te plait, dis-moi…

- Je… Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important… Je n'avais pas le choix !

- Je ne te juge pas Shuichi. Je veux simplement savoir.

- …

- S'il te plait…

- Je… J'avais quinze ans. J'étais complètement perdu. Mes parents m'avaient foutu à la porte à cause de mon homosexualité, c'est à partir de là que tout est parti en vrille. Leur rejet m'a profondément blessé au début, je n'avais plus goût à rien. Je ne réussissais pas dans les études, j'enchainais les mauvaises fréquentations… Le manque d'argent pour me loger ainsi que me nourrir devint pressant. Un jour, un homme m'a accosté, Takashi, et m'a filé 100 billets pour une nuit. J'ai vite été entrainé dans cette spirale infernale. C'était de l'argent facile et je ne pouvais pas bosser à cause de mon âge… Je… Je faisais des cauchemars chaque nuit… Je revoyais ces porcs profiter de moi comme ça… J'étais au bout du rouleau… J'ai voulu sortir de tout ça, mais je n'avais nulle part où aller… Je ne sais pas si je serais encore là sans l'intervention de mon grand-père… Il m'a retrouvé complètement anéanti dans une ruelle. Il m'a recueilli et m'a permis d'oublier un peu tout ça. Je suis retourné au lycée après une courte remise à niveau et j'ai rencontré Hiro. On a monté un groupe et je suis arrivé où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Je ne me suis pas prostitué longtemps, mais à chaque fois, j'ai peur de retomber sur une de ces pourritures. Ce qui est arrivé d'ailleurs…

- …

_Tu ne dis rien… Tu gardes ton air grave et froid… Je savais qu'il ne valait mieux pas que tu le saches…_

- Je suis désolé Yuki… Mais, si je suis avec toi c'est parce que j'en ai envie… Ce… ce n'est pas… Je suis une personne souillée qui ne t'apporte que des ennuis… J'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais revenir…

- *Reprend ses esprits* Shuichi… Ne dis pas ça… Tu es un ange…

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

- Bien sûr que non ! Tu es une personne merveilleuse ! Tu es toujours franc car tu ne sais absolument pas mentir, tu fais des choix car tu penses qu'ils sont justes, tu exprimes toujours tes sentiments… Tu as plein de qualités ! Les fumiers qui t'ont fait ça pourriront tous en enfer.

Ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées après ce discours. Mais, le sourire que lui offrit son amant en valait la peine.

- Yuki… J'ai à mon tour une question.

- Vas-y.

- C'est toi, n'est ce pas, qui a massacré Takashi ?

- Effectivement…

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Yuki… Pourquoi ? Dis-le-moi, je t'ai fait confiance.

- *S'énerve* Parce que… Cet être ignoble n'avait pas le droit de te toucher ! Il n'avait pas le droit de te faire souffrir ! La seule personne qui le puisse c'est moi ! Tu m'appartiens Shuichi…

- …

- En tout cas… C'est ce que je voudrais croire.

- Yuki… Tu sais très bien que c'est le cas. Tu es la seule personne qui puisse m'embrasser et m'entendre gémir de plaisir.

Shuichi avait sorti ça sur le coup. Quand il se rendit compte de ses paroles, il piqua un joli fard.

- *Ebouriffe ses cheveux* Tu es mignon.

- *Boude* Je ne suis pas mignon…

Les confrontations s'étaient bien passées. Shuichi avait été très étonné par les paroles plus qu'inhabituelles de son amant… Il était plutôt heureux que son beau blond se soit battu pour lui, même s'il lui en voulait tout de même un peu de n'en avoir fait qu'à sa tête. Et il était soulagé de lui avoir tout raconté. Surmonter les épreuves, c'était plus simple à deux.

/

Quelques jours plus tard, Shuichi était étendu sur le canapé quand il entendit son amant l'appeler avec une voix étrange…

Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un Yuki majestueux et beau comme un Dieu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Portant seulement un magnifique sous-vêtement noir moulant à merveille ses magnifiques fesses musclées. Shuichi s'attarda ensuite sur cette main qui redessinait sensuellement ce torse finement sculpté, ce corps superbement proportionné, ces courbes et ces arabesques envoutantes… C'était une pure invitation à la luxure et à la débauche ! Yuki était tout bonnement irrésistible ainsi…

- *Détaché* Shuichi… Arrête de mater…

- *Emerveillé* Comme si ce n'était pas ton but !

- Peut-être…

- Vicieux…

Satisfait de son petit effet, Yuki se rapprocha de son amant avec une lenteur mesurée… Cette vision, oh combien excitante, eu le résultat espéré, la boule rose se jeta sur le fruit de ses désirs avec passion. Il quémanda des caresses que son beau blond lui accorda avec joie. Ils partirent dans des étreintes sans réelle logique, n'écoutant que leur désir et leur envie de l'autre.

Une fois leur partie de jambes en l'air, oh combien sulfureuse, achevée, Shuichi se serra contre son amant. Juste avant de partir dans le royaume des songes, il entendit les paroles qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré être prononcées par son Yuki.

- *Caresse ses cheveux* Shuichi… Que m'as-tu fait ? Je ne peux plus me passer de toi... Comment ai-je bien pu tomber amoureux de toi ?

_Yuki… Peut-on mourir de bien-être et de plaisir ? Je n'ai jamais eu aucune fierté dans ma vie, mais je peux dire maintenant, je serai toujours fier d'être avec toi et de t'aimer ! _

**Fin ! **

**Aaahhh ! Cette fic s'achève ainsi. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a vraiment motivé. Et bien, je ne peux plus vous dire « au prochain chapitre », mais j'espère, à ma prochaine fic ! Quelques reviews ?**

**Petit message écrit le 08/03/2010: Juste une petite chose, pas mal de personnes m'ont suivi et m'ont laissé des reviews tant que cette fic n'était pas terminée... et maintenant plus rien? La fin ne vous plait pas au point que vous ne me laissiez rien? Dites le moi, je commence à m'inquiéter... **


End file.
